The days after war
by Meje2
Summary: After the war is over Naruto reflects on what happened and what he should do with Hinata's confession


The days after war

I looked into the distance. Unbelievable they tried to keep me out of that battle. What were they thinking? Akatsuki was after me, not them. Dad was right, that masked guy was indeed dangerous, heck I almost died because of him, good thing I learned how to use Kyubi. But it's over now, many died though. However it seems, Jiraiya, that people are starting to understand each other more, due to this war. We all suffered the same pain.

Limping a bit I moved more to the left to see the other side of the village. Not much was left, but the same going on in other places. I was on the hospital roof, trying to get some fresh air after weeks of not being able to move. The reason for that was partly Madara, the masked guy, and Sasuke, who happened to attack Konoha as well. I didn't kill him, tried to kick, literally, some sense in his ass and when that didn't work I manage to get him out cold long enough so Ibiki could tie him up. Right now that Uchiha was solemnly locked up in a dark cell, tied to the wall with chains, being watched twentyfour seven. I went to see him once, yesterday to be exact, together with Sakura. She seemed to have given up on his sanity and told me I kept my promise so now should move on. I know how she feels about the promise I made many years again, she thinks it's a curse. But I don't mind, I did what felt right for me.

What I still find hard to live with is the villagers greeting me normally. Sure I have been in the hospital for weeks and sure quite a lot were after I beat Pain, but I l sneaked out a few times the moment I could move and more people seem to be okay with me. Maybe because they know I can control the Kyubi now, or maybe because word spread about the forth Hokage being my father. I don't know, all I know is I need to get used to it. But the good thing of that is that Tsunade one day came into my room saying I had to undergo hard training about politics and such more crap, I forget all of the things she listed, but it ended in getting me ready to be Hokage.

I fell out of my bed from excitement, ended up in hurting myself more than I already was, but was happy. To think I was gonna be hokage at a younger age than my father, if he and mom could only see.

"Naruto?"

I turned around and saw it was Sakura, then I turned back to the scenery.

"Why did you want to talk to me here?"

"Because you are working in the hospital a lot lately. So I have a question. Did Hinata ever show up when I was unconscious?"

When I got no reply I turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because… she never showed up. The rest of her team did, even Shikamaru's team came and all kind of other people, but she… didn't."

I saw Sakura looking at me with a look that told me she was thinking I was hiding something. I sighed and walked to the door.

"Fine, if you can't answer me, I'll go."

"No, wait. She did show up… once. She was crying when she left. What is going between the two of you?"

"As far as I know, nothing. Thanks Sakura. I'm going, tell Tsunade I feel fine and the bed is more needed for other people."

I walked towards the door again and just when I placed my hand on the handle I heard her say, "But you haven't recovered yet."

"Enough to leave the hospital," I answered and left.

Finally outside the building I sighed. Now was the time I could finally do what I have been wanting to do for a long time. I just had to undergo it. Now that the war has ended and it seemed to be peaceful for a while, and on top of that I won't be sent on any missions for a while, reason being one I was still recovering from the previous battles, two I had to undergo hokage training. Yes now was the perfect time, if I only had the courage to do it. In my imagination it was all so simply. But hearing Hinata left crying and only came over once, I wonder if it's still true what she said. Maybe I was a fool for acting like I forgot about what happened, that she jumped in and said she loved me, that she was stabbed and that it triggered me to turn into Kyubi.

When laying in my hospital bed I had time enough to think about everything and figured out that, without Hinata, I wouldn't have won that battle, I wouldn't have met my Father even if it was only for a short moment.

But what was I supposed to do when I met her again after the fight with Pain. I wasn't sure about my feelings for her, after all I always believed I loved Sakura. But when she suddenly told me she loved me, just to stop me from going after Sasuke, last of it died I think. Not that I am sure right now, but I do know something is going on between the two of us, I mean when she didn't show up together with Kiba and Shino I was disappointed. I had wanted to ask her if she was alright and tell her I didn't know how to reply to what she said during the battle with pain, then again in front of Kiba and Shino wouldn't have been such a great idea.

Some people greeted me as I was walking over the streets. They were rebuilding the houses and shops that were destroyed, everyone worked together, it was good to see that.

I finally stopped when I was at the gate of the Hyuga grounds. I swallowed and looked at the door nervously. Was I supposed to be nervous? I was never nervous around Sakura. Then again that would be so unlike me. Was I starting to get feelings for a girl that confessed to me in the heat off a battle, almost died for me, I then totally ignored because of everything that was going on, and missed because she didn't show up at my hospital bed? What kind of idiot am I? Why would she have shown up, she had no reason, after all I wasn't the one replying to her confession.

I could just hit myself, what was I doing here? Like it had any use. I was about to leave when the gate opened and Neji came through it. He looked surprised at me.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"I…" I started as I tried to think of a reason. Even though the reason wasn't completely clear to myself.

"I hoped I could speak with Hinata, I want to thank her for something," I ended up with. Knowing that it was true, since like I said she was the reason of me being able to beat Pain and see my father.

Neji nodded and let me through, he didn't come along but left. I looked around wondering where I could find Hinata when I saw someone and asked the man. I had seen him around Hinata quite a few times when we were younger. Back then he told her not to come near me, right now he was willing to guide me to her.

When reaching her room he left and I took a deep breath and gather my left over courage. I knocked on the wood of the door and heard her say come on casually. Most likely not expecting me. I opened the door and saw her look up, her expression slowly turning into surprise.

I went inside and closed the door behind me. Then I looked at her trying to find the words I had been thinking of telling her, but all escaped me right now. I was afraid she would just completely deny me by now. Surprisingly it was her to break the silence.

"Is there something you want, Naruto-kun?"

I noticed she still had her shy way of talking to me but sounded more confident, just like when she was about to fight Pain knowing she wasn't strong enough. But now I was wondering if that meant she gave up on me or just felt more confident around me because of that battle.

"Gah, you're driving me crazy," I blurted as scratched my head with both hands.

She raised an eyebrow, I noticed a small blush appear.

"That… wasn't what I wanted to say…" I mumbled and sighed.

I walked over to her, she was sitting on her bed, reading a book, or was reading a book since right now her attention was focused on me.

"What I wanted to say, and have been wanting to say for a long time now, but didn't get the right time for it, is thank you."

She looked at me, probably not understanding why I was thanking her.

"Hinata, I… didn't forget what you did during the fight with Pain. And it was because of you that I lost control of the Kyubi, but if that hadn't happened I would still be nailed to the ground or would be dead by now. So in other words it wasn't just me who saved Konoha, but a big part of it is because of you."

She stared at me, and not liking the silence and feeling the need of explaining it more I continued.

"Because you refused to go back when I told you to retreat and even though you knew you weren't strong enough. I think you for being that stubborn that day."

I sat down on my knees and looked up to see her. She never turned her gaze away from me.

"I know you had to wait long for a reply. To be honest, I really don't know. I know I hated it what Pain did to you, I know that I was greatly disappointed when you didn't show up together with Kiba and Shino when I recovered from the battle with Madara and Sasuke, I know that I was highly nervous to come here and tell you all this, but I can't place my own feeling about you completely yet. I'm sorry."

With that last sentence I was looking at her feet. I wondered what she was going to say or do now, but it wasn't one of the things I thought of in my hospital bed to happen. First she placed her book on the bed, then wrapped her arms around me, and when I looked up in surprise, she kissed me on my mouth.

When separating after a few seconds I stared at her in amazement, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Did that settle your feelings?" she asked.

"Since when… are you spontaneous?"I managed to make myself say.

"I'm trying to," she smiled.

I looked away, "Can't say I didn't like it."


End file.
